Mark Danaus
"'Impossible' is just the word people give to their own limitations. Don't let that hold back your dreams." - Xelias Mark Danaus, also known as the Mad Hatter, is the Conceptual Avatar of the Wonderland Mindscape, embodying the dreams of mankind. Story An Inspiring Artist Due to unknown circumstances, artist Mark Danaus was promoted to the rank of Embodiment of Dreams. As such, he watched over mankind, helping Devon Rosch with his research on the dreamscape, while continuing his artistic creation. Eventually, Devon died, leaving Mark alone, although he anticipated that such a thing would quickly change. Eventually, Melissa Powell and Risha Vayne came to him, looking for advice, as they learned of his name while investigating Devon. Mark gladly accepted them by their side, developing a deep relationship with Melissa and eventually slightly healing the scars made by Joshua Skye in her mind, while still encouraging the pair and giving them small hints. Butterfly Rebirth However, Mark could not remain eternally there, as the combined efforts of Joshua Skye and Ten allowed to subdue him, neutralizing his abilities and killing him temporarily. He could only return when Melissa and Risha crushed the now divine Joshua and brought peace to Wonderland once again. Mark thus resurrected, showing his true identity as the Mad Hatter who rules over dreams, and healed the wounded Mindscape in a moment, saving mankind. He then accepted Melissa's invitation of staying to live with her, moving his workshop to Melissa's massive house. Facing Masks Mark was at peace for now, until Melissa was targeted by the mysterious entity known as the God of Masks. Mark did his best to help Melissa in the Masked Realm but his powers were quite weak due to being in a different realm from his own. He however eventually helped Melissa, now teaming up with her inner dark side Viridi Powell, with finding and defeating said god, David Noachia. A few weeks after, Mark would use his powers and the blessings of David himself to promote Melissa and Viridi twin Conceptual Avatars of Potential and Growth. They would eventually then be brought to the Cheshire Isle as well, where Mark met his Future Child, April Danaus, with Melissa. Appearance Mark, as a human, is a Mexican-American man with black hair and hazel eyes, usually dressed in ragged clothing as he spends most of his time painting or doing similar artistic tasks. As the Mad Hatter, he dresses in an impressive blue and white attire complete with a massive top hat. Personality Mark believes in mankind and its aspirations more than everything. As a bystander, he seeks to awaken the potential of those who can create and follow their dreams. Constantly encouraging evolution and progress, his guise as a human allows him to help fellow artists with earning their place in the sun. Mark is often lighthearted, serene and friendly, making small jokes and putting people at ease, although he was often deemed as having an aura of mystery to him. Self-described as a 'grown man with the heart of a teen and the mind of a child', he is constantly searching for something new - new creations, new talents, new dreams. Powers * Dream Embodiment: Mark is able to freely alter Wonderland as he sees fit, as he is the entire dreamworld's embodiment. He possesses a variety of powers common to Mindscape Avatars such as traveling from Mindscape to Mindscape, healing minds, protecting people from the influence of mental enemies, and much more. Storylines * Butterfly Effect features him as a central character. * Butterfly Effect II : Masquerade shows him protecting Melissa from David. * Butterfly Effect III : Loyalty shows him crowning Melissa and Viridi. Trivia * His surname refers to the Danaus genus of Monarch butterflies - a hint at his true nature, as with the traditional bond between butterflies and dreams. * Much of his philosophy is inspired by songs of the rock band Poets of the Fall. In the Multiverse, he was the one to compose many of their songs. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Lift by Poets of the Fall. * He bears some similarities to Sanae Hanekoma from the World Ends With You franchise. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Avatar Category:Mindscape Category:Wonderland